Just a Dream
by Yozaki
Summary: When two people meet how can one person change you... move you... and also shatter your world... This is a story about how a person in your life you love can disapear in a secound. Sasuke x Hinata please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a Dream**

This is a story about love and lost. The things described in this fic is actually what happened to me

a few years ago and i decided to write it down. And no I am not being emo but bitter, but I will say

is that I got a happy ending to share so this fic is dedicated to those in love or learning how to heal.

This is a Drama/Hurt/War story so their might be some swearing.

I do not own Naruto, and the drinking and smoking age in my country is 19 so no one is breaking the law! =P

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

It was a cold night in Konaha city, Sasuke Uchiha was standing on his condo balcony. He looked into the night

sky yearning for "someone". The problem with this "someone" was it had to be Hinata Hyuga. Sasuke had it all

a 5 year relationship with Sakura, a great family, and good friends. But sadly it was all shattered thanks

to one person the true love he lost. Sasuke takes in a deep sigh and sips on his tennesse whisky (JD) and

downs it fast, he then inhales a huge amount of smoke from his ciggerette. His long spikey raven hair covered

his face as a tear rolled down. So surely what happened to the Uchiha? Well this is how the story goes...

6 months back...

(Downtown Konoha)

It was summer in Konoha the busy city of people on the go. Rather summer school, part time work or partying. Sasuke

was done his first year in KU (Konoha University) the 19 year old was ready to kick back summer. Sasuke was sitting

infront o his workplace stairs having a smoke. Choji one of his co-workers passes by. "Hey Sasuke!" Sasuke nods

his head and drags his smoke. "So Sasuke have you heard we hired a new girl to work front counter! Sasuke looks up

and says "Ya, because i dont care i got a gril already." The chubby fellow starts to chuckle then walks in the workplace

but on his way in Choji yells "She is hot!" Sasuke smiles and continues to smoke his ciggerette. After 10 minutes of

enjoying he decides to head in. Sasuke started work at 4pm, but looking at his watch it was only 3:20pm. By the

way Sasuke works at a fastfood restaurent called Konoha Burger (KB) as a manager. As Sasuke walked pass the front counter

he saw a girl with long lavander hair with pearl white eyes being trained by Ino another manager at the store. As

he looked at her, her eyes met his and the girl started to blush. Sasuke looks away and raises his eyebrow. In his

mind: "That was wierd...meh." After getting changed Sasukew walks into the managers office and starts to talk to the

store manager Shikimaru. After sharing a few laughs he decides to head upstairs and work. Sasuke greets every employee

as usual not knowing was today his heart will change. So the set up was: The new girl at front, along with Ino, Tenten,

and Neji. The back crew was Shino, Choji, Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke as the back manager. After a long day of work it was now 10pm

closing time. The crew did all their work because their was no time to slack since it was busy so it was a dull day for

Sasuke. Sasuke finished his paper work and decided to have a smoke in the garbage area in the back of the store. Shino

Kiba, Naruto, Choji, Neji, and Shikimaru basically all the guys decided to have a victory smoke for doing a good job.

(Outside Garbage area)

Naruto: That was an intense shift!

Sasuke: I know! BS summer!

Shino: Hahahaha

Neji: Alright guys does anyone want to go clubbing this friday?

Shikimaru: Im down if Sasuke's down.

Sasuke: Sure why not! Lets start summer with a bang!

Everyone: Yup!

Sasuke: I guess thats settled... By the way whats the new girl's name? I didnt bother asking because it was busy?

Kiba: Her name is Hinata.

Choji: SHE IS HOT!

Everyone laughs at Choji's comment. Ino then sticks her head out of the back door and tells everyone to hurry up so

they can all go home.

(Outside KB)

It was now 11pm the store was closed and everyone was starting to head home after their goodbyes.

Ino, Tenten, Shikimaru, Choji, and Neji walked up the street to get into a streetcar. While Shino, Kiba and Naruto walked

eastbound to the subway station. This left Sasuke and Hinata. Sasuke politly asked "Hinata right?" Hinata responded by

nodding her head. "So where do you live?" Hinata points at a huge condo to the south. Sasuke pushes his bangs away and

smiles. "Thats funny Hinata because I live right beside it across the street in that condo." Sasuke points at the black

Condo across the street. Hinata smiles and ask "So your name is Sasuke? nice to meet you." Hinata gives a quick bow.

Sasuke smiles and tells her "Want to walk together then... I'll make sure you get home safe so you dont get mugged or anything."

Hinata nods and blushes at him. As the two walked side by side Sasuke thinks to himself "I wonder what Sakura is going to say

if she saw me..." Sasuke lets out a sigh while Hinata curiously looks at the Uchiha's face. Hinata then thinks to herself

"Wow this guy is soo cute i cant believe im walking with him." The two headed home without saying a word. Sasuke then

lights a smoke and looks at the star filled sky.

Alright people done this chapter please review! Working on the next one!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: That Night**

Hello everyone! I thank you all for reading please review! The drama isnt starting yet so the first few chapters are going

to be neutral and sorta lovey dubby.

(Downtown Konoha)

As the two walked home Sasuke took heavy drags from his smoke and then finished. He then dropped it on the street

floor and stepped on it. Hinata curiously watched him and thought to herself "Wow he's so bad ass!" Sasuke and Hinata

now stood infront of Hinata's condo. Sasuke looked over Hinata as the summer wind blew over, Hinata's purple hair danced

in the moonlight making Sasuke speechless. He then found his words lost for a minute but then decided to say something

"Alright Hinata your home." Hinata replied "Thank you Sasuke... Hey did you want to come up and have some tea?"

Sasuke looked at his watch and said "Umm next time Hinata... I got things to do tonight." Hinata simply nodded her head and

responded "No problem... Thanks again for walking me home." Sasuke turned around and waved his hand signaling good bye and

he's off. Hinata went into the lobby of the building and as she waited for the elevator she silently watch Sasuke cross the

street. She then wondered to herself "To bad I have a boyfriend already.." Sasuke was now entering his building he looked

at his Iphone and decided to make a phone call. "Ring, Ring" Sasuke waited patiently. After 4 more rings the person he was

trying to call didnt pick up the phone. Sasuke thought to himself "Hmmm Sakura must be asleep then..."

(Inside Sasuke's Condo)

Sasuke unlocked his door and went inside it was room 3410 he had a perfect view of Konoha. Wondering now why does Sasuke live

in such a nice place? Well his brother Itachi was a doctor. Itachi provided everything for his little brother while he went off

to join the armed forces as a medic. Sasuke looked at a photo of him and his older brother and smiled. He remembered how Itachi

would come home late and drop the latest videogame infront of his room door and every morning he would be so anxious to play it.

Those where the good days now everytime he sees the picture Sasuke would wish his brother luck and to come home safe. Sasuke

walks up to his office room and turns on his laptop. Sasuke as every other person in the world checked his facebook to see what

everyone is up to. He noticed that he has a new friend request, he then clicked it and a name popped out that made him smile.

The name was Hinata Hyuga requested to be his friend. Saskue smiles and hits accept. Sasuke then noticed his phone it started to

ring.

Sasuke: Hello?

Sakura: Hey you!

Sasuke Oh hey Sakura! I called you but you didnt pick up?

Sakura: Sorry, I was talking to my dad, and guess what?

Sasuke: What's that babe?

Sakura: Im going to Paris my fashion class is having a summer trip there!

Sasuke: Awww how long are you going to be there?

Sakura: Only a month... Dont worry we will spend alot of time when I get back ok babe?

Sasuke: You better! You have a good trip do you want me to go to the airport with you?

Sakura: Its ok Sasuke, my dad is going to take me im leaving tomorrow.

Sasuke: Alright then I'll see you when you get back babe! Love you!

Sakura: Awwww love you too! I'll text you and call dont worry Mwah!

Sasuke: Mwah! Bye!

Sakura: Bye!

Sasuke looked a little down now he's thinking what do I do for a month. Then he told himself to just work, work and work so he can have

more money. Sasuke then turned back his attention to his laptop. Hinata instant message him "Hi" Sasuke smiles and says "Hi" back. Out

of curiousity Sasuke decided to view her profile Hinata had a picture of her and another guy. The guy had bushy eyebrows and was kissing

Hinata on the cheek. Sasuke smiled and said to himself "Wow is that her boyfirend?" Sasuke just smiles and looks at the rest of her photos.

(Inside Hinata's Condo)

Hinata was playing with her hair looking at Sasuke's profile. She then saw a picture of Sasuke and Sakura. Hinata squinted her eyes and

said to herself "Hmmm she's pretty..." Hinata then sighed and walked up to her window. Even though it was her first time meeting Sasuke

it felt like he was her soulmate. She then laughed at the idea of her and Sasuke. 1 day didnt mean anything so she decided not to think of

of the long spikey haired Uchiha. Hinata then got changed into her pj's and headed to bed. As she stared at the cieling she then jolted her

head to the right side to see a picture of her and Rocklee. She gave a faint smile and said good night to the frame. "See you tomorrow Sasuke."

She then closed her eyes and went to sleep. Meanwhile...

(Sasuke's Condo)

Sasuke was out on his balcony looking down at the traffic. He then pulled out a smoke and lit it. It was very random of him thinking of

Hinata so he decided to think of video games and what not. He then thought "See you tomorrow Hinata..." He finished his smoke and went

back inside to get ready for bed.

Tomorrow is going to be a new day but unfortunatly for these two love will soon begin and heart break.

Alright done this chapter I know its kind of short but please review! Working on the next one!


End file.
